Enchanted Lyre/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twenty-first episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA/GARDEN - DAY' Penelope is working on her tapestry. Telemachus and Acrisios are under one of the olive trees in the garden, a short distance away from the house. Acrisios is sitting opposite Telemachus, holding a lyre. Acrisios plays a few (very out-of-tune) chords as Telemachus tries to sing in tune. The result would send a cat running! Telemachus: (O.S., trying to sing in tune) Aaaheeaaahaa hah, aaah hhooaaaa.... (irritated) How am I supposed to sing in tune? You couldn't play that thing to save your life! Acrisios: (outraged) What?! You're the one who's murdering the tune, not me! Telemachus: (stubbornly) Then go find yourself another singer! A short distance away, PENELOPE is watching. Telemachus and Acrisios turn their backs on each other and sulk. Telemachus & Acrisios: (upset reaction) Hmm! Telemachus: (as he turns away) Hm! Penelope looks up: Penelope: (amused) Come on now, you two. You're supposed to be singing, not sulking! We now get to see what's on the tapestry: a lyre made out of a cut up tortoise shell. CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. CLEARING IN OLIVE WOOD - DAY' FADE IN on Philo, looking very frightened, with the tip of a sword in front of his face. Philo: (trembling voice) Hehe heh ah heee... (frightened) I was just passing by, looking for water.... ZOOM OUT... Philo is sitting next to a huge, ancient and majestic olive tree that stands alone in a rocky clearing. (Note to director: Philo is holding his lyre. It must be clearly visible throughout the sequence. (This is important for what follows.) Philo is being kept at bay by Telios, who is pressing the end of his sword up under Philo's nose. Next to him, Aurel is inspecting the tree trunk. He is holding an ax. Aurel: (accusingly) He's lying, chief! I heard him mention something about a TREASURE. Then he started touching the tree trunk... Right here. Aurel taps the tree, as if checking to see whether it is hollow or not (SFX: tap! tap!). But it's perfectly solid. Philo: (terrified, justifying) No, NO! Those were words of a poem, I tell you! I was thanking the great God Pan for all the lovely trees he's given us... Telios: (annoyed growl) Huurgh. - Hm. Philo: (emphasizing) The TREASURE is the treeeees! In order to make his point, Philo holds up his lyre (on the word "poem"), then points to "the trees" with his lyre, as he says these words. Telios wags his sword in front of Philo's face. Telios: (totally unconvinced) Who you trying to kid, bard brain?! (to Aurel) KNOCK THAT TREE DOWN. I wanna see what's inside! Aurel lifts up his ax, smiling. Shaking like a leaf, Philo just manages to summons up enough courage to stand up. He stretches out his arms, trying to quieten things down: Philo: (outraged) No! Wait! This olive tree is centuries old. You can't do that! Aurel stops for a second or two. Telios: (coldly) Oh yes he can! (to Aurel) Go on! Aurel: (affirmative sigh) Huh! Philo: (horrified) NOOOOO!!! Aurel lifts up his ax with a wicked grin. But he stops again in his tracks as he hears Ulysses' voice calling out: Ulysses: (clearing his throat) Hehehehmm... (with a divine voice) Nice to meet you, gentlemen! Aurel: (wondering) Heh? Aurel and Telios both turn round to see Ulysses, strolling up, sword in hand (they both have their backs to the tree). Philo: (relieved) Hah, there you are, Ulysses! Telios looks Ulysses up and down. Ulysses: (seriously) Something wrong, Philo? Ulysses does not budge or stop smiling. Philo: (feeling strong now) You two had better scatter. Telios: (over-confidently, to Philo) Oh yeah?... Telios holds up his sword and starts walking toward Ulysses. As he does so, he swishes his weapon to try and look impressive. Ulysses: Uhm! Telios: (trying to scare Ulysses) YOU had better tell your Ulysses buddy to prepare to meet Uncle Hades! Ulysses retorts with a swift, straightforward pass, sending Telios' sword spinning through the air! Telios: (surprised) Uhehh-heh.... Philo: (very proud) Huhoo... It flies right over Aurel's head, and lands in Titan's hand, who has just arrived behind him. Telios and Aurel have been following the weapon's trajectory with their eyes. So, as Aurel turns round, he finds himself face to face with Titan. Aurel: (frightened) Huo...hemm... TITAN bends the blade of the sword, as if it was just a little piece of tin! Titan: (straining) Brruuaaafff... The bent sword then flies through the air and hits TELIOS, who is still in front of ULYSSES, at his leg. Telios: (howling) Huueeheh... Then, TITAN yanks AUREL'S ax right out of his hands and removes the blade from the stick. Titan: (beaming) BOO!! - Huuapp.... Aurel: (scared) Huuhuu. ...Ooohhaaa.... ULYSSES points with his sword to TELIUS. Ulysses: (to Telios) You were saying...? Telios looks at his weapon, hardly believing his eyes. Telios: (trying not to lose his dignity) Uhm...I said...I haven't seen people here in ages! He backs off; Aurel goes after him, on all fours. Titan smiles as he watches them disappear into the distance. Philo brushes himself down. Philo: (relieved, to Ulysses) Those two barbarians jumped me! It was all I could do to get them to recognize the poetry of Nature! Ulysses has walked up to the tree and is touching the trunk. Ulysses: (admiring) Hmmm....What a magnificent olive tree! (then waxing nostalgic) Reminds me of the one in my garden in Ithaca. Philo: (nostalgically) That's right! The one I wrote my most beautiful poems under. (sigh of longing) Haahhh... May the Gods speed us back to that fair isle... Philo hardly has time to finish his sentence when a muffled rumble starts to ring out (SFX). It seems to be coming from the very earth beneath his feet. Philo: (frightened reaction) Huh? Titan: (surprised reaction) Huehh? Suddenly, a strange creature (half-man, half-goat) emerges from the tree trunk and from between the roots: it is Pan, God of the Earth. Pan: (solemnly) Poet, because you have recognized the true worth of olive trees and Earth's other woody creations, I shall grant you a reward. Still standing with his arms upstreched, Philo looks at Ulysses and Titan; they look just as spaced as him. Philo: (amazed) I...eh...I was only doing my duty, your Highness,...eh...Pan. Pan: (solemnly) You said you wished to return to the olive tree in Ithaca. He starts playing a few notes on his panpipes. Pan: (to Philo) Well, tree friend, from now on you shall know the way home. Pan disappears back into the tree trunk, with the same rumbing sound as before (SFX). Ulysses and Titan look incredulously and questioningly at Philo. ZOOM IN on Philo's face: he looks just as stupefied as them! Philo: (stupefied) Haaahhaa....It's true! It's amazing! It's as if I had a map inside my head...I can see all the islands and all the routes leading to them... (amazed) I can see...ITHACA! Ulysses and Titan look at each other in amazement, as if to make sure they have both heard the same thing/to check they have not been dreaming. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' FADE IN on Nisa's radiant face as she raises her arms to the "Heavens". Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Titan, Zephyr & Dates: (cheering all together) Huhuu! Haahaaa! Yeah! Hoh!..... Nisa: (joyfully) LET'S HEAR IT FOR PHILO!... HIP-HIP... Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Titan, Zephyr & Dates: (in unison) HURRAY! Nisa: (joyfully) HIP-HIP... Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Titan, Zephyr & Dates: (in unison) HURRAY! The Companions are surrounding Philo, on the beach. Behind them, we see the boat standing on piles. The helm rudder is missing. Diomedes: (moved) I'm proud of you, youngster! Philo lays his hand on Diomedes' shoulder. Philo: (playing the grand gentleman/modestly) I was only doing my duty. (beat) You'd all have done the same! Then he sticks out his chest, like a lord: Philo: (theatrically) This morning, words triumphed over swords! Barbarism shrank before poetry! Let us learn from this lesson, my friends... Titan raises his eyes. Titan: (grunting) Uuurrrghhh. I might have guessed... Zephyr waves his hand in the air, mockingly. Zephyr: I'd love to see Poseidon's face RIGHT NOW! Dates lays his hand on Philo's shoulder. Dates: (confidently) Thanks to Pan, the only way HE could stop us from getting back to Ithaca would be to chop off your head! Philo, who had been looking proud and happy, suddenly grows pale when he realizes what Dates has just said. Philo: (shocked) Huah-heh. ELLIPSE/CUT. Philo is running in mid-air. He is being held there by Titan, who is holding him up by his tunic. Titan smiles. Philo: (cowardly, being held in mid-air) Let go of me! I'll get Pan to give us a paper map instead. It would be much BETTER! Ulysses: (reassuringly) Don't worry, Philo! We won't let Poseidon take your head! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' A short distance away, Poseidon is busy watching the Companions from behind a salient rock. Poseidon: (furiously) UUHUUUH!! (beat) I can't turn my back for ONE minute without some MEDDLING GOD messing things up! He disappears down into the water. Swims to the ground. Poseidon: (vindictively) I've got to get rid of that lousy poet! If only I could do it myself! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. QUARRY - DAY' FADE IN TO Telios, who is walking round and round in circles, sword in hand. (He has obviously tried to straighten his sword blade out again but has not done a very good job of it!) He talks as if he is searching for justification, so as not to lose face with regard to his henchmen: Telios: (lividly) If they hadn't taken us by surprise, I'd have made mincemeat of that Ulysses wimp! Telios' henchmen, Aurel and Hardix, are sprawled on chairs, in the hut. Aurel nods his head in agreement with his chief. All of a sudden, a voice booms out, making them all jump: Poseidon: (firmly) THAT'S RIGHT! (beat) And now's your chance to gain revenge... The bandits turn round and see Poseidon, whose body is sticking out of the water barrel. CU of Telios' face. He is looking very embarrassed. Telios: (embarrassed) Eh? Thanks...for the offer. But right now, we're all feeling dead tired, aren't we guys? Aurel nods stupidly. But Hardix, next to him, does not understand what his two colleagues are about. Hardix: (stupidly) Yeah...I'm ready to rumble! Aurel shoots Hardix a black look, as if to say, "Shut up, you idiot!". Telios: (embarrassed) Yeah! But there are seven of them - Poseidon: (angry growl) Chhrrr chhrraaahaaaass.... Telios: ...that's way more than we can handle! (trying to get away) Sorry, maybe next time... ELLIPSE/CUT. FADE IN TO the bandits, spinning through the air like a juggler's skittles. Telios: (scared) Uhhhuhh.... Aurel: (scared) Woohhaaa..... Hardix: (scared) OOohhhhaaa.... Telios, Aurel, & Hardix: (con't flying through the air) Woohaaa, Hooohuuu, HHaaaaahheee.....Woohaaa, Hooohuuu, HHaaaaahheee..... ZOOM OUT to reveal that Poseidon is juggling with them with two of his tentacles! (Poseidon is in the water tank, so the bandits are five meters off the ground.) Poseidon is not even looking at the bandits. He is making various objects appear before him, in mid-air. He "snaps a tentacle" (a third one), as if it were a finger. Each time he snaps his tentacle, an object appears or disappears. Poseidon: Hmmm-huh! I've got to find something to help these dolts, or they'll never stand a chance against Ulysses' bunch... First, he materializes a trident, then a small conch, then a mirror. Then, finally, he makes a tortoiseshell lyre appear. Poseidon looks at it for a second or two, as if trying to remember what it is used for. Then, suddenly, his face lights up as he remembers. Poseidon: (alert) Aahh, that's it exactly! (sardonically) Divide and conquer! Classic but still efficient! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' FADE IN WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the Companions, busying themselves near the boat PAN to reveal the Companion's temporary camp. Their clothes and other belongings are piled up neatly, in a dry, non-sandy spot, where the trees meet the beach. There are various barrels, boxes, bags and sacks, etc… (N.B.: all these belongings must be set out in such a way that the Companions do not see the following scene as they work alongside the boat). ZOOM IN on a water barrel. The surface starts foaming. A tentacle comes out of it and starts rummaging through a bag. It pulls out Philo's lyre. Next, Poseidon pokes his head out of the water (up to his chin). Then, out comes another tentacle, holding the tortoiseshell lyre. Poseidon compares the two lyres (which do not look in the least bit alike), then puffs a small steam cloud over the tortoiseshell lyre. As if by magic, it "morphs" into a replica of Philo's lyre. Poseidon crushes Philo's original lyre with his tentacle. Poseidon: (sardonically) There! Philo won't know the difference...but his audience most definitely will... CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' The Companions are working on the boat: Dates and Titan are busy repairing the hull. Ulysses and Diomedes are working on a new helm, which is standing on a tripod. They are finishing sanding it down. Next to them, Zephyr and Nisa are sitting on small casks, sewing up the sail. Their tools are laid out on a cluster of barrels nearby. Philo is nowhere to be seen. Nisa smiles mischievously at Zephyr and points at one of the barrels, pretending to look frightened: Nisa: (shouting) LOOK OUT FOR THAT MONSTER! It's gonna swipe all the barrels! Owl: (short hoot) Huh-Huuh! Zephyr: (trying to suppress his laughter) Ehmmm... All of a sudden, the lid of the barrel on which the Owl is sleeping flips up. The Owl is sent shooting backward. Philo's head pokes out. He starts darting panicking looks all around him. Philo: (panicking) Huuh-heh?! WHAT MONSTER? WHERE?!... Nisa and Zephyr burst out laughing. Zephyr & Nisa: (laughing together) Huuhaaah haaahahahahaha....... Philo: (realizing he has been tricked) Ha! Ha! Very amusing! Diomedes shakes his head. Diomedes: (reassuring) Come along, son! You're not in danger! Philo: That's all right for YOU to say. YOU're not likely to wind up HEADLESS! Ulysses: Well, you still got yours, would you mind playing us a song? It'll perk us up while we work. And the quicker we get the job done, the quicker we get back to Ithaca! CROSS DISSOLVE. Philo rummages in his bag and pulls out his lyre. Philo: (annoyed sigh) Heh-hah.... (complaining, to himself) They don't stop to think about me for one second! What if I don't feel like playing?! Philo turns round to face his Companions. CUT TO: Ulysses, Diomedes, Dates and Titan are installing the new helm. Philo has sat himself down on a barrel near Nisa and Zephyr. Nisa: (to Philo) Play something trendy, will you, not one of those soppy old songs you usually sing! Philo gives Nisa a haughty look. He thinks for a bit then starts strumming his lyre. Philo: Huh!... (self-inspiring sighs) Hmm...Hah! Bluish waves immediately start forming concentric circles around his instrument, spreading out over the sound range. However, nobody seems to be able to see them. Suddenly, Nisa looks at the sail and points at one of the seams Zephyr has sewn. The Owl looks over at Nisa and Zephyr, looking astonished. Nisa: (ironically) You could do with some sewing lessons, Zeph'! Zephyr: (feeling offended) Oh yeah? Why's that? Nisa: (sarcastically) BECAUSE, it seems to me, your seam ain´t gonna make it through the next STORM! The waves flow over Ulysses, Titan, Dates and Diomedes as they install the new helm. It looks quite a tricky operation: down on the sand, Titan is holding the helm in place while Diomedes and Ulysses adjust it and fix it into place, up on the ship's deck. Dates is standing next to Titan, directing the operations. Dates: (calling out - tense) Easy now... a bit higher... Titan moves slightly. Ulysses: (straining) Hueh...heh-hueh... Diomedes: Okay, Dates, okay! We're not going to wreck your ship, you know! Dates: (coldly) Well, how am I supposed to know? It wouldn't be the first time! (commanding, to Titan) Careful now... further to the right... No, no, to the left... Titan: (irritated) Uuuaaarrrghhh...Make up your mind...hheeh. Philo is standing up now, still playing. He is more and more engrossed in his music. And yet, paradoxically, more and more out-of-tune! Philo: (humming like a drunk) Ahhehe heh, heh hahaahhheehe.... The Owl is frowning, finding it difficult to bear the tunelessness of the song. It looks around but no-one else seems to notice! Owl: (protesting hoot directed at Philo) Hehheh...huhuhuh. Huuh! Nisa and Zephyr are having a confrontation: Nisa: (annoyed) That's right! Your seams stink! ... Grrrr.... Zephyr: (furiously) In that case, you can SEAM ALONE, sweetheart! He turns his back on her, sulking. The dumbfounded Owl watches as the older members of the crew bicker in just the same way as Nisa and Zephyr. Diomedes: (irritated) HEY! Would you stop fidgeting around down there?! Titan: (annoyed) IT'S HEAVY! Ulysses puts his hands on his hips. Ulysses: (ironically) Wohohow! If we'd known you were going to moan the whole time, we'd never have asked you to help in the first place! Titan: (angry grunt) Uuuuaaarr...uuuuooorrrghhhaaaaa....uuuaaarrrgghhhhh.... Titan drops the helm, letting it crash down onto the sand, and storms off toward the rocky beach. Dates: (accusingly, to Titan) Thanks a lot, you hotheaded ram! Poseidon is watching the scene from the water in the barrel (his head is still all that is visible). Poseidon: (ironically) Hmmmm...I thought music was supposed to make people happy... (seriously) I hope those good-for-nothings are ready! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. ROCKY BEACH - DAY' Hardix and Telios are hiding behind a cluster of rocks, holding a net and a rope, waiting. Aurel is perched up on one of the rocks, on the lookout. He is looking over another, higher, rock at the Companions (who can be made out in the distance). Hardix has a blank look on his face. He looks as if he is bored stiff, as if he does not know what he and his mates are even doing there! He points out the net he is holding to Telios. Hardix: (stupidly) Ehhhehhh... What's this for, chief? Ahhh.... Telios: (irritated, to Hardix) I've told you ten times already! We're gonna wait for them to split up, then we nab'em, one by one! Hardix nods his head as if to say, "Okay, got it!". However, it is obvious he has most definitely NOT understood! Hardix: (stupidly) Aaaah... right!... Aurel: (uneasy) I got a bad feeling about this. Telios eyes Aurel scornfully. Telios: (irritated) Would'ya prefer the juggling act?! Aurel shakes his head. Telios: (cont'd, demanding, strictly) Then shut up and keep watching! Aurel gets back into his lookout position again. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. ROCKY BEACH - DAY' Titan is storming across the beach. He is obviously annoyed, kicking shells across the sand as he goes. Titan: (annoyed growl) Uuuuhheeerrrmm... He is heading straight for the cluster of rocks behind which the bandits are lying in wait. Aurel has spotted Titan from behind his rock. He leans over toward his friends. Aurel: (to Telios) One's comin' now... (panicking) ...the big blue giant! Telios: (self-confidently) Get into position! There are three of US against one of HIM! Titan is still walking but by now, the effects of the lyre are starting to wear off and he is less irritated than before (the blue light disappears). He walks between the rocks then stops, totally calmed down. He frowns, as if he were saying to himself, "What the hell am I doing here?!" Titan: (wondering growl) Huhhmmmm.....herrgh?! He turns on his heels, ready to head back toward the ship. Up above him, the bandits are standing holding their net. Telios: (dropping net) Ahhhahaaaa.. Titan: Och! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' FADE IN ON Nisa and Zephyr, who are sitting apart, sulking at each other. Philo is beside himself with joy. He is dancing and pirouetting as he plays. He is plucking the strings any old way, producing a totally gross melody. The concentric circles are still flowing out of his lyre. Philo: (pleased) Haaahhhaaaahhheeheeehhhaaaaa.... Lalaliilala... Don't you just admire...the quality of my lyre?! Meanwhile, Diomedes and Dates are standing before Philo, having an argument. Diomedes: (scornfully, to Dates) The difference between you and me is, I have experience! Dates: (mockingly) Hah!... That's just another word for OLD AGE! Philo is wandering up and down in front of them, playing all the while. Dates is so angry, he grabs the lyre right out of his hands. Philo: (driven insane and crazy) Hahaha hehehhii hoohhooo..... Diomedes & Dates: (upset about Philo) Hueerrrghh..... Dates: (annoyed) Quit the ditty, would you?! We can't hear ourselves SHOUT OVER HERE! He tosses the lyre onto the beach. Philo: (outraged) Hey!...You brute! (sulky) Okay, in that case, I won't tell you the way to Ithaca! He turns his back on the Companions and stands there with his arms folded. FADE OUT/FADE IN. Philo is swinging his arms, sheepishly. His eyes have lost their bluish hue. Philo: (''to Ulysses/embarrassed) I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...'' The camera moves out of frame to reveal Diomedes and Dates, hugging each other and making up. Diomedes: (to Dates, regretful) I'M SORRY!... My friend... Dates: (to Diomedes, friendly) ...My brother... Meanwhile, Nisa is squirming like an eel, in front of Zephyr. Nisa: (ill at ease) You won't hold it against me, then? Zephyr shakes his head, as red as a beetroot. Zephyr: (forgiving) Eh heh... Nisa leaps into his arms. Nisa: (relieved) Oh, thank you! Zephyr: (exhaling) Ohhh.. Ulysses looks at the beach, where Titan was headed. Ulysses: (bothered) Poor Titan! I really laid into him. I hope he'll find it in him to forgive me. The Owl gives the Companions a totally disconcerted look. Owl: (hoots) Huuh huuh, heh huh! Then, it looks down at the lyre, lying on the sand a short distance away. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. ROCKY BEACH - DAY' ON Telios, half-conscious, lying on the top of the cluster of rocks. PAN DOWN to reveal that Titan is busy fighting with Aurel and Hardix. Nets, ropes and weapons are lying on the sand. Aurel is hanging onto Titan's leg, trying to pull him over. But it does not work. Meanwhile, Hardix is on Titan's back; he has his hands round his neck, trying to strangle him. Titan stretches his hands above his head and grabs Hardix' collar. He then leans forward slightly and tugs Hardix so hard that he sends him flying right over his head! Titan: (fighting growl) Uuuueeerrghhhh, hhuuuurrrggghhhh... Hardix: (taken by surprise) UUUUHHOOOOOHHH!! Huuuaaahhhuuueeehhhh...... Hardix glides through the air, doubled over and with his back to the camera. He finally lands on the sand, then goes sliding several meters on his back, with his legs sticking up in the air. He leaves a trail in the sand. Titan grabs Aurel by his pants. Aurel: (fighting) Fall over... Uuuaaahhh.... … and pulls him up to eye level. Titan: (fiercely) BOO!!! Aurel: (terrified) UUUUAaaahhhaaaa!! Titan is just about to throw Aurel when he gets hit on the head by a large stone. Titan: (taken by surprise) Uuuaaaarrrggghhhoooh! He freezes for a second or two, then falls over backwards onto the ground. Titan: (cont'd, knocked out) Uuuuooorrrghh..... PAN UP to reveal Telios, who has come to his senses again. As he clumsily tries to get back on his feet, he unwittingly sends stones tumbling down from the top of the rocks. (Note to director: It must be clear that the stone that knocks Titan out was not thrown by Telios.) Other large stones slip away, bounce off the rocks and come raining heavily down on the sand, next to Titan. Telios: (coming to) Where am I? ELLIPSE/CUT. Hardix is clutching his sides; meanwhile, Aurel is sitting with his back up against a rock, holding his cheek. Aurel: (impressed) Whooho!...He packs a hefty punch, that one! Telios is busy "trussing" Titan up with a thick rope. Telios: (pleased with himself) Hahhah! We've got the strongest one of the bunch! After him, the others will be a breeze! All of a sudden, Ulysses calls out: Ulysses: (O.S., distantly, calling) TIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAN...! Telios: (surprised) Heh? Aurel & Hardix: (surprised) Huh? Ulysses: (O.S., distantly, calling) TIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAN...! The bandits look at each other then pick up a rope, net and mace. CUT TO: Ulysses is following Titan's footsteps over the sand. Ulysses: (calling) I APOLOGIZE!...PLEASE COME BACK! Following in Titan's footsteps, Ulysses walks past the cluster of rocks. Suddenly, a net (thrown by Hardix from up on the rocks) comes swooping down over his head. Ulysses: (pensively) Huh?...Hmmmm.... (taken aback) Hey.....! However, instead of trying to extricate himself from the net, Ulysses digs his heels into the sand, grabs the rope with both hands and yanks it. Ulysses: (fighting sigh) Huh! Hardix is pulled off balance and forward. He goes flying through the air and lands headfirst in the sand. Hardix: (falling) Uuuuuuuuhhh..... He swallows a mouthful of sand. Hardix: (head in the ground) Bluubbblammbluuu.....Bluubbblammbluuu... Aurel jumps out from behind a rock, holding up a big club. He runs at Ulysses. Aurel: (attacking) Ha ..AAAHHHAAAAAA...ehehheeehheee.... But Ulysses is already almost free of the net and he spins round 360°. As he turns, he sends the net flying through the air, over Aurel. Unable to stop in time, Aurel gets caught up in the net and falls down to the ground. His club flies through the air. Ulysses immediately raises his hand and catches the club. Suddenly, he hears a sound coming from a recess between two rocks, to his right (this recess had been hidden from Ulysses' view up until now). Telios: (O.S., clearing his throat to get attention) Ehhemmm... Ulysses turns to look. He sees Telios, holding the tip of his sword up against Titan's chest; Titan is lying trussed up at his feet. Telios: (cont'd, severely) I suggest you give yourself up, like a good-little-boy. Or else... CUT TO CLOSE TITAN growling in rage. Titan: (rageous growl) Uueeerrraaaarrrrggggghhhhhhh.... Ulysses hesitates for a second, glances are exchanged between ULYSSES and TELIOS. But finally, ULYSSES clenches his teeth and throws the club back down on the sand. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' FADE IN to the Navis on the beach. CUT TO MS The Owl is sniffing the lyre suspiciously. Owl: (skeptical hoot) Huuh huh! Nisa, who has come over to pick up the lyre, gives the Owl an intrigued look. Nisa: (intrigued) What's up? She picks up the lyre. But as soon as she touches it, she gets a vision. CU of Nisa's eyes, followed by a flash. Nisa: (sigh of surprise) Huaaahhhh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INSERT - NISA'S VISION' The wooden lyre morphs into a tortoise shell. Which then grows huge. Next, the Companions appear on the edge of the lyre. They are hurling abuse, angrily at each other, pointing and shouting at each other. Zephyr & Diomedes: (shouting at each other) Muurrr...meehh...hhuuaaarrghhh.....hawewillemmm... 'Philo & Ulysses: (shouting at each other) Muurrr...meehh...hhuuaaarrghhh.....hawewillemmm... Dates & Titan: (shouting at each other) Muurrr...meehh...hhuuaaarrghhh.....hawewillemmm... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' Back from the vision Nisa comes to reality and stares anxiously at the lyre. Nisa: (frightened) Ohoho. Philo: (O.S., saucily) Give that to me! Philo comes over and puts out his hand to take his lyre back. Philo: (inspired) I'm going to play a "making up with friends" tune. But Nisa clings onto it. Nisa: NOOO! I've got a hunch about this instrument. Philo: (stunned) What? Nisa: (worried) I get the feeling that it's the reason behind all our bickering! Philo: (piqued) Are you trying to suggest I don't know how to play the thing?! Nisa: (worried) Nothing of the sort. But it looks like someone is using this lyre to cause disagreement among us. Philo: (incredulously) But why, in the name of music, would anyone want to do THAT?! Nisa and the Owl look Philo straight in the eye. Nisa: (pensive sigh) Hmmm.... Philo finally catches on, and he takes his head in his hands. Philo: (pensively) Ohhhuuuhhhooo.... Poseidon: (O.S., evil laugh) Hhhahaaa! Philo: (realization) OOOHHH MYYYY....! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. QUARRY/WELL - DAY' Ulysses and Titan are in the cave, at the bottom of the well. Ulysses' hands are tied behind his back and Titan is still trussed up. They look up at the grate as it comes down over the top of the well. On the outside, the bandits are all working the capstan to lower the grate. The grate is so heavy they have to strain not to be pulled along by its impetus. The whole mechanism quivers and creaks (SFX). Telios, Aurel, & Hardix: (straining) Hooooaarrgghhhh...hhhuuueeehhmmmm....hoooo..... Telios leans over the well. Telios: (gloating) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya... When the tide comes in, the water will rise one meter above the grate...which means, you have one hour left to live! Telios turns to his henchmen. He is pleased with himself: Telios: (sure of himself) Now it's their turn! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. CAMP BEACH - DAY' The Companions are gathered near the ship while the Owl keeps a lookout. Diomedes is walking round and round in circles, mulling things over. Philo is nowhere to be seen. Diomedes: (worried) Nisa's right! Ulysses and Titan have disappeared. Someone's trying to stop us getting back to Ithaca! Dates: (worried, to Diomedes) What are we going to do? Philo's voice can be heard from inside the barrel next to Dates. Philo: (terrified, hiding) Barricade ourselves in and see what happens! Diomedes stops walking and brings his fist down on the palm of his hand. Diomedes: (revengefully) NO! The best form of defense is offense! We're going to track down Ulysses and Titan, and attack! Philo pokes his head out of the barrel. Philo: (cowardly) Shouldn't we negotiate? Diomedes: (wondering sigh) Huh? Philo: After all, aggression only leads to more violence! Diomedes: (exasperated with Philo) Ahg! But Diomedes' mind is already made up. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. WELL/CAVE - DAY' Pieces of rope are lying on the ground. Ulysses and Titan have managed to free themselves of their ties and are now looking for a way out. Ulysses: (thinking) There's got to be a water inlet somewhere... As Titan leans over the small stretch of water, he spots a barely visible vertical crack in the wall, just above the water (where the water meets the cave wall). Titan: (O.S.) Hmmm, Here! ELLIPSE/CUT. ULYSSES presses his body through a small passageway. Ulysses: (straining) Huehh...heh....huehhh..... Ulysses has managed to worm his way into the passageway but it is too narrow for Titan to fit into. Titan: (straining) Hemmmm.... (disappointed) Too small.... Titan has no choice but to stay behind. Ulysses: (reassuringly) I'll get back as soon as I can. Don't use up your air too fast. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. ROCKY BEACH - DAY' FADE IN to Diomedes, running across the beach. He suddenly stops and hides up against a large rock. He glances at the beach... There's nobody there. From where Diomedes is standing, he can see the large cluster of rocks, a little further down the beach, from behind which the bandits had ambushed Titan and Ulysses. He turns to the direction in which he has just come: there is another rock, up against which the Companions are standing; Dates' head is sticking out. Diomedes gives him the "OK" sign, with his thumb and forefinger. Dates immediately runs out of his hiding-place, over to Diomedes. Nisa, the Owl, Philo and Zephyr are also waiting to come out from behind the same rock as Dates. (N.B.: Philo's lyre is sticking out of his bag). Zephyr runs over to Diomedes. Now it's Philo's turn. He hesitates, so NISA is getting impatient. Nisa: (O.S., impatiently) Go on! Philo: (frightened) Hey, take it easy, will you?! I've got a head to protect, you know! Nisa: (upset sigh) Hmmpf! NISA gives him a push. PHILO lands in the sand. Philo: (scream) Aaaahhh! PHILO then quickly gets on his feet to run over to the COMPANIONS. NISA and the OWL follow on his heels, bringing up the rear. While the Companions are joining him, Diomedes is busy studying the sand ahead of him. We can make out Titan's footsteps, making their way over toward the cluster of rocks. Diomedes: (pensively) Hmm... (taking the lead) Ulysses and Titan were here... I'm going to go take a look. Wait for my signal before you make a move! Diomedes takes off again, running toward the bandits' cluster of rocks. (POV from the top of the cluster of rocks, as if someone were looking at the beach from this point)... '' Diomedes runs up to a rock midway. He disappears behind it for a second or two. ''He pokes his head out to check the coast is clear then starts running again over to another rock, behind which he disappears once again (this rock is the last one before the cluster of rocks). Next, he reappears, crawling over the sand like a commando. Red as a beetroot, he clenches his teeth as he makes his way over to the first big rock in the cluster. Diomedes: (to himself) I wasn't at Troy for nothing! I'm going to show them what being a crack soldier is all about! (panting) Hueh heh hueh heh.... As he goes crawling past the rock, he butts right into a pair of feet! Diomedes: (cont'd, shocked) Huuaahhaha! He looks up, stunned, only to discover Hardix, who is looking down at him just as incredulously. Hardix: Hey, Chief! There's an old dude here, sniffing the sand. Diomedes: (surprised sigh) Oh, Huh? Hardix: (cluelessly) What do you want me to do? Diomedes looks dumb. CUT TO: The Companions are waiting behind their rock. Suddenly, Dates spots Diomedes' forearm and hand, giving him the "OK" sign (only the forearm and hand stick out from behind the rock). Dates immediately goes running over toward the large rock. As he runs round it, he can no longer be seen by Nisa and the others. Zephyr follows suit. However, as he runs round the rock, he comes across a strange sight: Dates is lying on the ground, tangled up in a net, and Diomedes is being threatened by Telios' sword. Zephyr: (stunned) Hohohaah?! Telios puts his finger up to tell Zephyr to come over. CUT TO: Philo is running across the beach toward the large rock. Philo: (panting) Huah hah huah hahah..... However, just as he is about to run round the large rock, his lyre slips out of his bag, on to the sand. Philo sees it. He stops and turns round, about to go and fetch it. Philo: (reaction sigh) Huh... However, before he gets a chance to take one step, AUREL shoots out from behind the rock, grabs him by the collar and yanks him backward. Philo: (taken by surprise) Haaaahah! Nisa is about to make a run for it too, but sees what is going on just in time. She stops in her tracks and hides behind her rock, along with her Owl. Nisa: (surprised) Ha!.. Did I just see what I just saw?! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. TUNNEL - DAY' Ulysses is making his way along, on his side, with one arm out in front and the other held in close to his body. The crack in the rock has widened slightly, and water is already starting to flow in, splashing up against Ulysses' face! Ulysses: (looking on the bright side) Just as well I don't have fear of small spaces! The crack turns a corner; Ulysses has to contort himself to get round it, but he just about manages it. The water is rising and rising, and Ulysses has to lift up his head to keep it above the water level. By now, the crack has widened out to such an extent that Ulysses is able to swim through. However, the water level is so high by now that there are only a few air pockets left. Ulysses has stopped in one of these air pockets; before the water immerses him completely, he takes a deep, deep breath. Ulysses: (cont'd, reaction to water) Ha, Heh. (taking a deep breath) Huuuueeehhhh..... Ulysses dives down and starts swimming. He swims for a few meters, turns a corner and, suddenly, catches sight of a light at the end of the tunnel. Ulysses' face lights up. However, his smile suddenly fades into a frown as he realizes that, before the crack opens out into the sea, it narrows down significantly, making it very difficult for a body to squeeze through. Ulysses: (cont'd, straining under water) Huueerrghh...huueeerrrghh... As expected, Ulysses (who has tried to get through the crack) has ended up with his chest stuck between the two granite walls. He feels around on the rock, trying to find a hold in the rock behind him (to allow him to push up with his feet), or out in front (to get a hand grip). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. TUNNEL - DAY' Ulysses is breathless and racked with anguish as he desperately feels around on the rock in front of him, trying to find a hold. All of a sudden, he chances on a hold - a small crack in the rock. However, it is so narrow that he can only get his fingertips inside it: it is too small to be of any use. Ulysses stretches up his arm and hand as far as he possibly can and thrashes his feet. With one humongous strain, he finally manages to run two fingers inside the crack. He pulls with all his might, letting out all the air in his lungs. He tugs and tugs, as his face bursts with the strain. At last, he manages to pull himself through. Ulysses: (cont'd, straining under water) Uuuueeerrrghh...UUuuaaaarrghhhh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. CLIFFS - DAY' The waves crash against the rocks beneath the cliffs. Suddenly, Ulysses bursts out of the water, taking a huge deep breath in the process. Ulysses: (gasping for air) Buahh..huahhh...huaahhh heh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. QUARRY - DAY' Aurel and Hardix finish chaining up the Companions. Not only have they been tied together, but the chain has also been used to tie their feet together, individually (in other words, they can still walk, but only very slowly, and all together, at the same time). Philo has not been chained up with the others. Instead, he has his hands tied behind his back and has been gagged. He is being held at bay by Telios. Poseidon is in the water tank. Poseidon: (faking kindness, to Telios) You see? You're not dead beat after all... (cunningly) Okay! Go take him for a walk on the cliffs - and over! And be quick about it! Telios: (servile and obediently) Aah, right you are, sir! (to his companions) On the double! Telios uses the tip of his sword to push Philo out toward the path leading to the cliffs. Philo: (terrified, mouth covered) Hmmmmm...hmmm..hhmmhhmmm... Nisa is hiding behind a rock, near the quarry entrance, with her Owl. She has seen what is going on (N.B.: she is carrying the lyre round her waist, in a neckscarf). Nisa: (panicking) What am I gonna do?! I'll never make it on my own! Just then, a voice speaks up behind her: Ulysses: (O.S., heroically and friendly) Who said you are on your own?! Nisa turns round and sees Ulysses standing there, smiling. ELLIPSE/CUT. Ulysses looks thoughtfully at the lyre. Ulysses: (realizing) So that's what it was... (determined) Listen...I'll take care of Philo, while you and the other companions go free Titan. Nisa: (astounded/ironically) Oh, really?... And what am I supposed to do with those two bandits - strike 'em down with a bolt of lightning or what?! Ulysses hands the lyre back to her. Ulysses: (knowledgeable) Try playing them a song! Nisa: (reaction) Hmm?....Hoh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. HILLSIDE PATH - DAY' WS Hillside, PAN DOWN to path. Telios and Philo are walking on the path that leads to the cliffs. They have almost reached the top. Telios: Don't worry your little head! It'll be over in a second! You won't even have time to think about it! Philo: (in terror) Hooohmmmm...hmmhmmm...hehhemmm.... They exit, OUT OF FRAME. CUT to reveal Ulysses, who is running on the path, right down at the bottom of the hill. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. QUARRY - DAY' Aurel and Hardix are sitting in the shadows of the old hut. They are sprawled out, with their feet up on the table. Every so often, Aurel glances over at the Companions, who are sitting up against the quarry wall, to the right of the hut. The Companions (DATES, DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR) are sitting with tired faces on the side. Suddenly ZEPHYR is first hit by a small stone, then by a wave of small stones raining down on him. Zephyr: (surprised) Huh? - Haahh! ZEPHYR smiles as he sees the OWL. The Owl is hidden from the bandits' view, behind a small rock. Giving signs to ZEPHYR to catch his attention. Owl: (excited hoots) Huuh huhuh! It points over to another rock, a short distance away, toward the quarry entrance. As the Companions look over, Nisa pokes her face out from behind the rock. Zephyr: (wondering sigh) Huh? Dates: (laugh) Hah! Diomedes: (laugh) Hoho! Zephyr, Diomedes & Dates: Huh? Using sign language, Nisa explains to the Companions what she wants them to do. She shows them the lyre, then beckons them to plug their ears and run over to the opposite side of the quarry. The Companions shoot each other a silent look. They have understood Nisa's instructions. Zephyr gives Nisa an "Okay" sign, then the Companions duly stick their fingers in their ears. Nisa sees them doing this from her hiding-place. Nisa: (under her breath) Let the music play... She starts playing the lyre. Just like before, waves start coming out of the instrument, forming concentric circles around it. The circles flow over to the hut. As soon as Aurel hears the melody, he jumps to his feet. Aurel: (suspiciously) What's that?! Hardix: (spiritless) Ehhhh...? As the bluish waves flow over them, Aurel's and Hardix' eyes are filled with a blue hue. Aurel: (irritated) The MUSIC, you dunderbrain! Hardix shoots Aurel a discontented look. Hardix: (losing his temper) I am NO dunderbrain, dunderbrain! Aurel: (caustically) Oh yeah!? For my money, YOU'VE got the brains of a brick! The two bandits are so busy fighting that they do not even notice that the Companions have stood up, with their fingers in their ears, and that they are creeping slowly off, following the quarry wall round toward the beach... Although the blue waves are flowing over the Companions, their eyes are the same as usual. The two bandits are standing face to face, on either side of the table. Hardix waves his finger at Aurel: Hardix: (furiously) You shut up, or I'll... (thinking) ... or I'll do you in! Aurel: (mockingly) Oh yeah?! Dunderbrain! Dunderbrain! AUREL and HARDIX are growling at each other leaning over the table. Aurel & Hardix: (angry growls) Gggggrrrrrr......... The Companions are still making their way toward the exit. Perched on a rock beside Nisa, the Owl keeps a tense eye on the proceedings. Then, suddenly, over HARDIX' shoulder, AUREL spots the Companions escaping. He points them out to Hardix. Aurel: (stunned) The prisoners are getting away! But Hardix is so mad that he does not even listen to him. He is still mad, and intents on grabbing Aurel. Hardix: (furious growl) Uuuurrghhhhhhrrrr.... Aurel: (stunned) WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?! HARDIX opens his eyes very wide - ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! Blind with rage, he grabs the table with both hands, heaves it above his head and throws it onto AUREL. Hardix: (raging) UUUURRRR.....UUUUAAAAAAAA...!! Aurel just manages to duck in time. The table goes flying over his head, landing on one of the rickety beams holding up the hut roof. The beam smashes to smithereens. Aurel: (mockingly) Missed! However, the second beam is too weak to hold the roof up on its own, and it snaps in half. The wooden roof collapses on the bandits, knocking them out on contact. Aurel & Hardix: (O.S., groans) Uuueehh...uuuooohhh.... NISA still plays smilingly the lyre. The Owl heaves a sigh of relief. Owl: (relieved) Phewwww.... It swoops quickly down and rips the lyre out of Nisa's hands. Owl: (cont'd, hoot) Huhuh huuh! Nisa: (protesting) Hey! I was playing that! ELLIPSE/CUT. Nisa comes to reality again, as the blue light in her eyes disappears. Nisa: (coming back to reality) Huh? - Heh! She sees the hut in a heap. Nisa: (cont'd, happily) We did it! Quick! Now we´ve gotta go save Titan! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT. HILL, ON THE CLIFF SIDE - DAY' Telios and Philo are standing on the edge of the cliff. A long way down, the waves are crashing against the rocks (Philo has been untied and had his gag removed). Philo swallows hard and digs his heels in real fast, trying to resist the tip of Telios' sword, sticking in his back. Telios: (sardonically) Wanna make a final wish? Philo: (panicking) Huuuooohheeewweee...I want my mommy... Suddenly, Ulysses' voice rings out. Ulysses: (clearing his throat) Hrrmm-hrrmm...Something wrong, Philo? Telios spins round, only to see Ulysses, standing about a dozen meters away. Telios: (disbelieved) Heh? You?!...How in the world...?! Ulysses: (ironically) Oh, I didn't want to stick around in that rat's den for too long! The damp is terrible for my hair! Telios briefly eases the pressure of his sword in Philo's side. Philo makes the most of this brief loss of concentration on Telios' behalf to push the sword downward and run off. Telios: (surprised) Hey! Philo starts running along the cliff top, with Telios hot on his heels. Ulysses, in turn, runs after Telios. Telios: (furiously) Huuu...RRRRaaaaaa!! Philo veers suddenly away from the cliff edge (he is now running almost at right-angles to the cliff. Little does he know that up ahead of him lies the quarry precipice). He glances back, panic-stricken: Telios and Ulysses are still behind him, but none of them seem to be catching up with anyone else (all three of them are running at exactly the same speed!). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. HILL ON QUARRY SIDE - DAY' Still panicking, Philo runs up a mound (which is hiding the quarry precipice beyond), glancing anxiously back over his shoulder. Philo: (panting and panicking) Hueh hee haa hueehh heee haahaaammm... When he looks back ahead of him, he realizes he is heading straight for the precipice! He "screams on the brakes", managing to stop just in time, right on the edge of the abyss. For a split second, we see the deep quarry down below. Philo: (cont'd, terrified) HHHOOOOHHHAAAAAAAA.....hehehemm... He is about to turn and run back the way he came but Telios is already standing there, blocking his way. Philo: (releasing, deep sigh) Huuuhumm... CUT TO CLOSE ULYSSES running fastly to catch up. Ulysses: (panting) Hueh heh hueh heh.... TELIOS threatens PHILO with his sword. Telios: (scaring Philo) HAH! Taken by surprise, Philo instinctively steps back...and goes toppling into the void! Philo: (as he falls backwards) HuuuAAHHHHHH! Ulysses has just arrived at the top of the mound, and he witnesses the horrible sight. Ulysses: (despairing) PHILOOOOO...NOOOOOOO! PHILO falls backwards and disappears screaming over the edge, falling down. Philo: (falling) AAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh........ Ulysses: (disbelieved) Oh... TELIOS turns to face ULYSSES, pointing his sword at him. Telios: (cruelly) NOW it's YOUR turn! But his smile freezes as he hears Philo's voice ringing out: Philo: (O.S., distantly) HELP!... Telios: (wondering) Heh??? Philo: (O.S., distantly and desperately) ...HELP! Unable to believe his ears, Telios glances over the edge of the precipice, only to see that, down below, Philo is hanging onto the root of an olive-tree that is growing out of a rocky overhang, a few meters away. Telios: (mad with rage) I do NOT believe it! Ulysses, on the other hand, plucks up courage: Philo: (scared panting) Heh...heh...heh..heh... Ulysses: (relieved, to Philo) Hang tight, Philo! I'm gonna get you out of there! Telios rushes at Ulysses, with his sword held high. Telios: (madly) WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 27' 'EXT. QUARRY/WELL - DAY' By now, Titan is forced to swim in the well: the water level is now only 50 centimeters from the grate. The Owl is up on the edge of the well, looking anxiously down at Titan. It turns to the Companions. They are straining on the capstan bar, trying to turn it, to wind the chain back up (the bar is in a horizontal position). Nisa, Dates and Zephyr are literally lying on one end of the bar, pushing down on it with all their might. Meanwhile, Diomedes is trying to raise the other part of the bar. Diomedes, Nisa, Dates & Zephyr: (straining all together) HEAVE... HOOOOO... Despite their efforts, they do not even manage to turn the capstan round a quarter of the way. The water is still rising. Titan: (encouraging them) Come on! Titan takes in his last lungful of air, between the bars of the grating, before it gets totally immersed in water. Diomedes, Nisa, Dates & Zephyr: (straining efforts) Huuu...hhoooo..uuuhhhaa...hhoooo... The Owl tries to tug at the chain as the water raises over the bars of the grating. Owl: (worried) Huuu...huuhuuuh...huuuhuuhuh! The Companions try changing positions, so they are all on one end of the capstan bar. Diomedes is literally lying on it. Diomedes, Nisa, Dates & Zephyr: (straining all together) HEAVE... HOOOOO... There's nothing doing... But then, the bar suddenly lowers a quarter of the way, as if the pressure of the rising waterlevel was just what was needed to push up the bars! Diomedes, Nisa, Dates & Zephyr: (tumbling forward) Huuuuuaaahhhhh...... By now, the grate is almost completely open. The Companions jump for joy. Titan climbs out of the water, breathing heavily out and in. Diomedes, Nisa, Dates & Zephyr: (filled with joy) HAHAHA...HURRAAAYYYY!!..HOHOHOOO... Titan: (breathing fast) Huah huah huah.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. HILLSIDE ON THE QUARRY SIDE - DAY' PAN OVER to the hillside. PHILO is hanging on a small ledge. Philo: (trembling in the distance) I want my mommy.... Ulysses - who is weaponless - is forced backward by Telios' attacks. The two fighting men are moving along the edge of the quarry precipice. Ulysses ducks out of the way of the sword as it spins above his head. He steps back. Next comes a waist-high strike, but Ulysses manages to dodge it by leaping over to the right. Telios: (joyfully) NA-HAHA-HAHAAA!.. You're a dead duck! Ulysses: (planning) Hmmmm... Telios goes to deal the finishing blow but Ulysses leaps backward. However, as he does, he slips on a pile of loose stones and falls on his butt. Telios comes in close, with his sword held high. Telios: (self-confidently) See you in the Underworld... However, Ulysses strikes out with his heel, kicking the pile of stones Telios is standing on (which he himself had slipped on a few moments ago). Ulysses: (firmly) After you! The unstable pile falls away, sending Telios toppling backward. Telios: (as he falls) Huah! Telios goes flying over the edge of the quarry precipice. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'INSERT: EXT. QUARRY - DAY' TELIOS goes falling down, down, down... Telios: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH... ... and lands in the wooden water tank with an almighty splash (SFX). Taken by surprise, the Companions look up, only to find - much to their horror - that Philo is suspended in mid-air, up above their heads. Zephyr: (shocked) PHILO!!! Nisa, Dates, Diomedes & Titan: (frightened murmurs) Hohooo...... Philo: (frightened groan) Eeeeeuuuurrrghhhh..... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. HILLSIDE ON THE QUARRY SIDE - DAY' Ulysses is leaning over the edge of the cliff: he sees that Philo is too far down to get hold of. Ulysses: (worried) Hold on! I'm coming back! Philo, who is still clinging on to his olive-tree root, is clearly at the end of his tether: Philo: (exhausted) I...can't...hold on...any longer... Ulysses stands up straight again, not sure which way to play it. But then, suddenly, his face lights up. Ulysses: (firmly) You're coming back to Ithaca with the rest of us! Ulysses gets down on his knees and places his hands on the ground. Ulysses: (solemnly) Oh, Almighty Pan, God of the Earth, trees and poetry. Hear my plea! He waits for a bit then continues: Ulysses: (begging) You graced us with the route back to Ithaca as reward for my friend's act of bravery... Philo: (loosing grip) Ueeh...ehh...ehhh.... Ulysses: (pleading) But I beg you, please reconsider your favor. Could you replace the map with a life-saving gesture? Suddenly, just like the first time around, the ground starts to shake and rumble. And, as before, Pan's upper body appears from among the olive-tree roots, and from the rock itself (the lower part of his body remains inside the rock). Pan: (benevolently) So be it! Pan makes a gesture with his hand and Philo is lifted up into the air. Philo: (sighs of relief) Huuu...hoooo.... He disappears, only to reappear on solid ground, beside Ulysses. Philo: (wondering sigh) Hoh?! Pan plays a few notes on his flute... Pan: (benevolently) In exchange for life, I withdraw my gift. Philo looks at Ulysses, incredulous. FADE OUT. Epilogue 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' SUNSET. The ship is sailing over a calm sea. Philo is surrounded by the Companions. Nisa: (ironically, imitating Philo) I've forgotten everything...I'm so soorrry! Ulysses: (reassuring) Oh! Never mind! We'll find Ithaca one way or another! What matters is, we're all safe and sound! Nisa pulls the lyre out from inside her bodice. Nisa: (ironically, to Philo) Speaking of sound, why don't you play us a little song, to celebrate all that?! Nisa tosses the lyre over to Philo's hands. He lifts his hands and does not want to touch the lyre! Philo: (panicking sighs) Huhe huhhoh..... (panicking) Away, foul instrument of discord! Nisa throws the lyre overboard. Nisa: (decisively) Hmmm! NISA tosses the lyre overboard. It goes flying like a frisbee, over the water's surface. Poseidon, who is sitting on a wave, gets hit on the head by the flying lyre! Poseidon: (madly) You just wait till I get my tentacles on you, Ulysses. You're not home yet, not now! Not ever! He cracks the tips of two of his tentacles, as if they were knuckles or fingers (his arms are outstretched and his tentacles clasped together), as if to say, "Sparks are going to fly!". Poseidon: (cont'd, angrily) And, as for those good-for-nothing-bandits, I feel a rather severe juggling session coming on.... IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts